Welcome Home Eric
by Cartmanxkyle4everandever
Summary: Eric Cartman left South park when he was a teen, and never thought about going back, but when work needs him to return back to the place he'd want to go,old fires will flame...and it wont be preety CartmanxKyle K2 stendy
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Eric's Morning

_Ring.....ring......ring......beep....Hey Eric, it's Jerry...Um I just wanted to call to see if you wanted to maybe see a movie today...so um....yeah, call me back, bye...beep...._

"Heh...a movie huh," Eric slyly said sitting up from his bed. He swooted away a piece of hair that covered one of his light brown, with a hint of gold, eyes, then sighed. Today was his 20th birthday, and all he wanted to do was sleep. But he knew he would be bothered by 'happy birthday and many many more' calls (mostly from his mother), so there was no point of relaxing.

He got up from the bed lazily walking to his kitchen. He didn't mind, his apartment was small and the kitchen wasn't for away. Opening the fridge door, he took a milk carton and drank it. While drinking it, he spotted a picture on the floor. After putting the milk away, he walked over to the picture and bent down to look at it. It was him in 9th grade...with his old pals...no....not pals, anything but that...

He hated them....

Eric rolled his eyes dropping the picture into the trash can....

"Hey Eric, um I called you this morning, did u get my massage," Jerry greeted him. Eric rolled his eyes letting his boyfriend inside. Jerry smiled walking inside and getting comfortable on the couch. Jerry had blond hair that hit his shoulders with grayish eyes. His gold mustache barley showed and had a hint of a after shave. Eric didn't like the mustache at all, but got tired of having to remind Jerry. The only thing Eric did like about Jerry's appearance was that he wasn't a bad looking guy. Eric also had a nice look to him. Before he was fat (obese fat) and couldn't get a single girl to notice him (or guy in his case). But that all changed when he turned 16 years old and moved out of South Park. He had grown out of his "baby fat" as he called it, (but, still chubby) He had gotten pierced on his left ear and belly button.  
Eric sat next to Jerry tying up his shoe laces. Jerry looked down, smiled, and started pinching Eric's side. Eric sat up quickly punching Jerry's arm. "Jerry, what the fuck-don't do that!" Jerry only laughed at the red faced one. "Sorry babe just couldn't help my self." Eric turned his head pouting, "Don't call me babe asswhole."

Jerry started the car up waiting for Eric to get in. Eric walked out of the house, locking the door. As soon as he retched the car door, his cell phone rung. He flipped it open. His manager was calling. He pressed answer and put the phone up to his ear. "Hello," "Eric?! Oh god, I was trying to call you! Where are you, you gotta sign autographs, and talk to your fans! You are suppose to be at-"

Oh yeah, between the years of leaving South Park, he has been taking singing classes and soon became the most popular boy singer there is, and is loved by everyone....his fans that is....

Eric sighed. He closed his cell and got into the car. He turned to Jerry. "Uh, we can't go to the movies today Jer, I forgot about that thing I had to do with the fans and all that crap." Jerry looked disappointed at first, and then smiled warmly. "Okay Eric, were we going?" Eric sighed looking out the window.

**"**_**Well.....were going down to South Park....were you will meet some...friends of mine**_**."**

This is the intro of the fanfic I just thought of just now (^_^)I'm not gonna be a bum and not finish this one, I like where this is going so far so I'm gonna continue this.....


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Bubbla, I need some milk, can you go to the store for me," Sheila called from the kitchen. Kyle stood up walking to the coat rack. "Yeah mah."

Kyle Brofsloski is an intelligent boy who is very scrawny (but had a hint of muscle from sports). Before had worn a green ushanka hat hiding his humongous Jew fro, but now but know that he curled his hair, he lets it out. Ever since he has been in high school, he has had a problem, He was gay. But not like those flaming homos who liked dressing up as pretty princesses, but homo as in liking one guy.

One guy he hated so much.

Kyle sighed walking on the side walk walking past the sign that said 'Now passing Starks Pond.'

Then he stopped.

He walked back to the sign and read the little paper that was sticking on it. 'Come to Starks Pond to welcome the hot Eric C to his hometown. He will be signing autographs and talking about his new album that's coming out soon.'

…God must really hate him…..

After receiving the milk and giving it to his mother, he got out of the house again to go to his best friend's house to tell him the bad news.

"Are you serious, dude," Kyle's best friend Stan asked passing Kyle a drink.

Kyle slowly took it nodding. "Dude….I can't believe he's back."

"Dude, are you going to say hi to him," Kyle looked at Stan like he had two heads growing from his neck.

Stan looked confused for a minute, and then said a small "oh" looking down. Kyle looked at the drink he was holding. "I can't face him! Dude, I gone this long not thinking about him and now he's back to torture my mind again.....and, another problem....Kenny," Kyle paused.

Being out in the open about being gay, Kenny started to find Kyle a little more interesting... thinking of him as more then a friend. After confessing his love for Kyle, the young Jew agreed on going out with him....to keep his mind of the fat lard. Their relationship was good, but Kyle wasn't happy. He wasn't in love. And it was all that Lard assess fault!

"Well, you don't have to talk to him, I wouldn't, and besides, he's only staying to sign and talk to his fans, I don't think you need to worry."

Kyle looked up smiling. Stan always knew how to cheer Kyle up. "Thanks dude, yeah, just one day and he's out."

"What do you mean I have to stay for 3 days," Eric yelled to his manger on the phone. He rarely got to see the dude, and only could recognize his voice.

"Yes, I am sorry Eric, but you still got more and more things to do with this album. I talked to people saying they want to shoot your music videos in your hometown. With all these mountains and cold air should give you a boost into giving it you're all in this album!" Eric took the phone away from his ear, looking at the phone like he wanted to snap it to pieces, but silently counted to 10, and placed the phone back to his ear. "Okay, so where am I suppose to be sleeping at, hmm," The manger chuckled, "Well, I called someone you knew in the past who wanted to see you so badly," A beeping noise was heard and Eric quickly turned around to find a blue Ferrari California rolling up next to him. The window slowly went down showing a blond haired boy smirking at Him. Eric's eyes grew as he finally remembered that face. Then, rolled his eyes crossing his arms onto his chest smirking. "You got to be kidding me...well, I never thought I'd see the day when someone whose- really poor can own a fancy car like this." The man smiled.

"Welcome Home, Cartman, hop in."

"What ever, Kenny."


End file.
